Gotham's Bat Slayer
by DC Universe Master
Summary: Wounded and cast down into dark abyss of his new Job as the Vampire Slayer, and the death of his foster parents at the hands of Sunnydale's most elite and most ruthless ancient vampire, Nexus. Aaron now finds himself on the run to Gotham City, in hope to escape his duties as the Slayer and try and live his life, with him finding more than he originally lead on.


**HEY ALL! okay! so where to begin?**

 **I'd like you all to know that this is my first real fanfiction that I've posted online before and believe me, i'm not the best when it comes to writing a story, hell if I had the chance, I'd like to have some advice, perhaps a beta, to help me and edit this story to get it on track. I should tell you that, this story has no real summary, but if you'd like to know where this story is headed, please do message me, and i will answer. :)**

 **I am going to note, that this story does contain, characters from Batman and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but with me as the main character, aside Bruce Wayne and Buffy Summers. Yep I said it, the main character is ME *Points to me* I know, it comes across as bogus, but I honestly don't care right now.**

 **I'm also changing a few things with the batman characters, John and Mary Grayson, didn't give birth to Dick, it's more along the lines of Dick is Bruce's son, and John and Mary adopted me.**

 **I'm not going to spoil anymore right now, but any questions or concerns; don't hesitate to ask me :D**

 **Please read and review, and if you would like to help me out with setting this story right, I will love you forever!**

DISCLAIMER: The normal, I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Batman

Chapter 1: Life's Dramatic Change.

Sunnydale, California. 9:27pm

Rain poured down and thunder roared its name, over my head as I sit down on the grassy area in front of me, staring at the tombstones around my view.

'If there were other people around, then they would've probably been asking, why someone as young as me would be sitting in a cemetery this late at night, especially on a dark stormy night. Well to put it bluntly, I was attacked, by a Vampire. Yep a vampire, pretty strange and weird right? I mean this is the 21st Century, not the 17th Century where Dracula ruled his domain in Transylvania and had his vampires and other supernatural beings rule the earth, killing off all humans, aside from that Vampires don't even exist...hmm, I wish I could've said that, before I was attacked.'

'My life wasn't all the greatest, when I turned the age of 16 I was told by my parents that I was adopted. According to reports I was born, and given up at birth by my mother so I never knew who my parents were nor did I know did they even care about me? Well of course on the fortunate side, I was raised in an orphanage for a short while before being adopted by two lovely people named John and Mary Grayson, the famed circus acrobats of Haly's Circus; now as I said, my life was never the greatest, but it was one that I deemed a perfect life, I may have a been an only kid, and adopted but to them I was there world! They spoiled me whenever I done something good, punished me accordingly if I ended up in trouble, and always showed me love.

Now you could say, that my life was nonetheless normal, that was until I was approached by a man, wearing clothing that to what it seems to be Charles Dickens all over, and said with what I may call a creepy tone "Beware, Young One; for you are the Chosen One, destined to fight the forces of Darkness and Supernatural Activity!" And with that he was gone. Now for someone like that to approach me and give me cryptic messages like that, was I suppose to heed what he said, or just brush it off and call him a looney? I'd say brush him aside and call it a day.

So I suppose, if you just read what I told you, then you would be wondering what that old guy meant by "beware young one, you're the chosen one blah blah blah blah" speech, well I'll tell you...it all started on my way home from school, I was just finishing Gymnastics and Karate Training at about 5:00pm in the afternoon after school, inside the main hallway, I heard one of the female students say, that 5 people have been found on school grounds with two little holes in there necks and all there blood has been drained, I had to seriously suppress the urge to laugh, I mean come on holes in the neck, blood drained...there was no way Vampires could be real! Well I thought that's what I could stick with thinking that inside of my head, when my attention snapped out of distraction world by that same female student.

"You must be Aaron, I'm Darla, I happen to be new here, you wouldn't happen to be walking home at this time hour would you? I just finished music practice on this late afternoon and was looking for someone to accompany me on the way home, would you happen to mind?" There she was standing there, and without a first known clue to begin with; a vampire, smiling a sinister smile while perhaps trying to seduce me. At that point, who was to refuse a beautiful young teenage woman.

Leaving the school, I turned and quickly looked around the yard for the janitor, letting him know I was about to leave, as soon as I see him, he nods his head before I even speak and quickly opens his own mouth to speak, "Make sure you get straight before sundown, kid".

I was about to ask why, but was quickly pulled away by Darla, leading me out of the gate and down the street, taking me the long way home.

Okay so! I've introduced you so far to damsel in distress, soon to be killer, soon be dust pile of a girl, Darla.

I suppose if I keep boring you with the past tense events, then this whole story will lose its meaning to what I'm trying to tell you, however in order for you to understand on how my life took a dramatic turn, you need to know the beginning and sadly this is it.

Anyway, about 45 mins later I noticed that Darla had taken me down the wrong road and into a cemetery, leading me to a mausoleum, now was the part where I was beginning to freak out, some girl I don't know has brought me to a place that isn't the best place to be especially at night.

"You know Aaron, I've had my eye on you for quite some time" Turning around to face me, she started playing her little Christian girl Seduce Act.

My only question I had for her at this point was, "Just exactly what are you playing at, bringing me here?"

 **Okay, so there is the first part, I will plan to update on the next Chapter, but it all depends on if I get those Reviews ;) Kidding, See you soon!**

 **Yours forever!**

 **DC Universe Master**


End file.
